Zabrak/Leyendas
|razas= |altura=1.8 metros |longitud= |envergadura= |peso= |piel=Pálido a marrón oscuro, rojo, naranja y amarillo. |pelo=*Negro''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *Marrón''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *Rubio *Rojo |plumas= |ojos=*Amarillo *Verde *Naranja *Marrón *Azul *Rojo *Púrpura |distinciones=Cuernos, tatuajes faciales, dos corazones |vida=80 años |planeta=Iridonia |habitat= |dieta=Carnívoro |idioma=Zabraki Básico Galáctico Estándar |miembros= }} Los zabrak, también conocidos como iridonianos cuando se referían a los zabrak que venían de Iridonia, eran una especie carnívora cercana a los humanos nativa de Iridonia, un planeta ubicado en el Borde Medio conocido por su terreno inhóspito y su feroz vida depredadora. Eran una especie conocida por tener un feroz sentido de autodeterminación y una necesidad igualmente dominante de independencia. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|180px|Una zabrak hembra. Los zabrak eran casi humanos,Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void pero tenían una serie de características físicas significativas que los diferenciaban de la línea de base humana. Lo más llamativo de esto eran una serie de cuernos vestigiales que coronaban las cabezas de hombres y mujeres. Estos cuernos crecían en la pubertad en diferentes patrones y significaban que se acercaba el momento de su rito de iniciación. Los cuernos eran un rasgo compartido por las muchas subespecies de zabrak, que estaban divididas por una serie de características físicas que diferían de una subespecie a otra. Estas podían incluir diferentes tonos de piel (que incluyen blanco melocotón, blanco puro, amarillo, rojo, tostado, marrón y negro), patrones de cuerno, crecimiento del cabello (aunque debe tenerse en cuenta que la mayoría de los zabraks, a diferencia de los humanos, no le crecían las pestañas en el rostro) cabello: hubo algunas excepciones, como Maris Brood y Bao-Dur, que tenían cejas) y el color de los ojos (que tienen ciertas pigmentaciones que los humanos carecen, como el púrpura, el amarillo, el rojo y el naranja). Otro de los rasgos que hicieron que los zabrak fueran reconocibles al instante eran sus tatuajes faciales, que estaban formados por delgadas líneas recibidas durante su rito de iniciación. Estos podrían simbolizar muchas cosas, que incluyen, entre otras, el linaje familiar, el lugar de nacimiento o incluso un diseño que refleje sus personalidades individuales. Internamente, los zabraks poseían un segundo corazón. También tenían una gran resistencia al dolor físico. Los zabraks eran capaces de reproducirse con humanos, y una subespecie híbrida evolucionó en Dathomir llamada dathomirianos, formada por el apareamiento de los Hermanos de la Noche zabraks y las Hermanas de la Noche humanas. Personalidad Los zabrak eran vistos a menudo por la mayoría de las otras especies como resueltos, una observación que no era terriblemente incorrecta. Esta determinación decidida provino del hecho de que eran una raza con un fuerte sentido de seguridad en sí mismos, seguros de que podían realizar cualquier tarea que se propusieran hacer. Sin embargo, esto no llevó a un zabrak a desarrollar un sentido de superioridad orgullosa hacia otros de su especie. Aunque no era raro ver la competencia entre colonias, esto no era visto como algo negativo. Los zabraks creían que las diversas experiencias de las diferentes colonias solo servían para aumentar el valor general de la raza en toda la galaxia. left|thumb|180px|Un zabrak macho. Los zabrak eran seres orgullosos, fuertes y seguros. Creían que nada era realmente imposible y se esforzaban por demostrar que los escépticos estaban equivocados en todo momento. Algunos zabraks se adulaban a sí mismos con un aire de superioridad hacia otras razas, discutiendo con frecuencia los logros de su gente con orgullo que podría rozar la arrogancia. Como guerreros o aventureros, los zabrak tendían a ser dedicados, intensos y extremadamente concentrados. Se consideraba que los zabrak de Iridonia eran más guerreros que los zabrak de sus mundos coloniales, probablemente debido al terreno accidentado que conformaba su planeta natal. Como tal, desarrollaron un estilo de artes marciales altamente físico, que era un requisito para que el joven zabrak aprendiera. No era raro que un zabrak de Iridonia estuviera entre los mejores luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo y armaros de la galaxia. Los zabrak de los mundos colonia también compartieron ese impulso por la excelencia, pero alentaban a sus hijos a expresarlo de otras maneras. Por lo tanto, no era sorprendente ver que los zabraks tuvieran éxito en muchos campos, desde la medicina hasta el entretenimiento. Los zabrak tomarían comúnmente sus nombres de animales nativos de Iridonia, con muchas familias de zabrak que llevan el nombre bukk. Muchos hombres zabrak fueron nombrados en honor a los blok, lok y zur. Se sabía que muchas mujeres zabrak tomaban sus nombres del triz. Historia Según Ashaa, la Madre Máquina, los zabraks fueron uno de sus "hijos", formas de vida sintéticas que creó bajo las órdenes del Imperio Infinito, como parte de la experimentación que los rakata esperaban que les diera una idea de la pérdida de su conexión con la Fuerza. Esto ubicaría los orígenes de la especie en algún momento entre el 30.000 y 25.200 ABY.The Essential Atlas left|thumb|250px|Darth Maul y Savage Opress, hermanos zabrak de Dathomir. Como una de las primeras especies en desarrollar los viajes espaciales en la galaxia, los zabrak desempeñaron un papel importante en los asuntos galácticos. Al igual que los primeros humanos, los zabrak establecieron muchas colonias fuera de su sistema de origen en su temprana historia, como en el planeta Iridia. Algunos xenoarqueólogos creían que la especie elomin descendía de colonos zabrak que se asentaron en Elom en el pasado distante. Cuando los zabrak se encontraron con la República, tenían un total de ocho colonias en cinco sistemas. Hace mucho tiempo, los Sith se habían puesto en contacto con el sumo consejo de Iridonia para contratar los servicios de sus mercenarios más talentosos. Esta influencia permaneció con la gente zabrak mucho después de que se pensara que los Sith fueron aniquilados en la Séptima Batalla de Ruusan, aunque permaneció más estrechamente asociada con los zabrak de Iridonia que los zabrak de sus mundos coloniales. En el tiempo que siguió a la formación del Imperio Galáctico, la naturaleza de carácter fuerte del pueblo zabrak les permitió resistir la ocupación Imperial. Este espíritu desafiante continuó frente a varias acciones que el Imperio tomó contra ellos, incluida la colocación de guarniciones de todos sus mundos, la destrucción de su base industrial y el aumento de los impuestos que los llevaron a la pobreza. Muchos hombres y mujeres de zabrak se unieron a la Alianza para Restaurar la República para luchar contra el Imperio. Después de la derrota del Imperio en la Batalla de Endor, la raza zabrak se unió e ingreso a la incipiente Nueva República, decidida a no volver a ser sometida a la opresión que habían sufrido durante el apogeo del Nuevo Orden. Zabrak en la galaxia right|thumb|175px|Un mercenario zabrak y su tripulación. Durante la era de la Antigua República, el zabrak Bao-Dur le sirvió a la Jedi Exiliada durante las Guerras Mandalorianas. Creó el Generador de Masas Sombra que se utilizó para destruir Malachor V y ayudar a poner fin a las Guerras Mandalorianas. Luego viajó con la Exiliada en su búsqueda de los Maestros Jedi perdidos y probablemente ayudó a reconstruir la Orden Jedi después de su partida. Kao Cen Darach fue un Maestro zabrak de la Orden Jedi durante los años anteriores a la Gran Guerra Galáctica en el 3.681 ABY. Siendo un legendario Caballero Jedi que luego obtuvo el título de Maestro de batalla, Darach entrenó a una joven Jedi Padawan llamado Satele Shan, y ambos estuvieron presentes cuando el Imperio Sith, que se creía destruido durante siglos, lanzó un asalto para recuperar Korriban. Darach fue finalmente asesinado en una batalla con el Lord Sith Vindican y su aprendiz, Malgus. Debido al sacrificio de Darach, Shan pudo escapar y advertir el regreso del Imperio Sith a la República Galáctica. Entre los Sith de la era posterior estaba Sirak, un zabrak masculino que se entrenó como aprendiz Sith en la Academia de Korriban durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith. Sirak era reconocido en la Academia por su fuerza en el lado oscuro y sus habilidades en el combate con sables de luz. Desarrolló una rivalidad con su compañero aprendiz Bane, a quien Sirak creía que era uno de los pocos estudiantes que eventualmente podría desafiar su lugar en la Academia. Los aliados de Sirak eran sus compañeros zabraks y aprendices Sith Llokay y su hermana Yevra. Juntos, Sirak, Llokay y Yevra tendieron una trampa para intentar eliminar a su rival Sith Bane. Su plan no tuvo éxito. left|thumb|180px|[[Sugi/Leyendas|Sugi, una cazarrecompensas zabrak durante las Guerras Clon.]] Darth Maul era un aprendiz de Palpatine que eventualmente se convirtió en un Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Maul fue responsable de la muerte del Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, pero aparentemente fue destruido por Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sin embargo, Maul logró sobrevivir a su derrota a manos de Kenobi aprovechando el poder del odio y el lado oscuro. Luego se unió con su hermano Savage Opress, que fue entrenado en los caminos de los Sith por el Conde Dooku. Juntos, emprendieron un alboroto de destrucción para tratar de atraer a Kenobi a un duelo final para que Maul finalmente pudiera vengarse. Eeth Koth y Agen Kolar fueron dos zabrak que sirvieron en el Alto Consejo Jedi en el período previo a la caída de la República Galáctica. Koth fue una adición notable a la Orden Jedi, ya que nació en Nar Shaddaa en lugar de Iridonia o uno de los mundos coloniales y fue tomado como un niño a la edad relativamente avanzada de cuatro años. Las disciplinas mentales y físicas de su herencia natural de zabrak, junto con su potencial, le permitieron ser una excepción a la regla que requería que los iniciados Jedi fueran acogidos en la infancia. Kolar fue asesinado durante las Guerras Clon cuando intentaba arrestar al Canciller Supremo Palpatine, que recientemente se revelo como Darth Sidious. Maris Brood era una Padawan Jedi zabrak, que sobrevivió a las etapas iniciales de la Gran Purga Jedi. Pasó muchos años escondiéndose con la Maestra Jedi Shaak Ti en el planeta Felucia. Después de la muerte de su maestra, fue corrompida por el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Durante la era del Legado, el zabrak Wolf Sazen sirvió como Maestro Jedi que estuvo activo durante la Guerra Sith-Imperial y la posterior Segunda Guerra Civil Imperial contra el Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt. Era el Padawan de Kol Skywalker y el Maestro Jedi del hijo de Kol, Cade Skywalker. Sin embargo, Sazen fue asesinado antes de que pudiera terminar el entrenamiento de Cade Skywalker. Entre bastidores El término "iridoniano" a veces se usa para referirse a los zabraks, y a veces a personas sedientas de sangre también llamadas iridonianos. Si los iridonios son solo otra designación de la especie Zabrak, una sociedad y cultura separadas dentro de la especie (similar a la casta guerrera Morgukai dentro de la sociedad nikto), o simplemente otra especie, también nativa de Iridonia, sigue sin estar claro. Los zabraks se presentan como una especie jugable para los jugadores que seleccionan las clases Caballero Jedi, Cónsul Jedi, Inquisidor Sith, Cazarrecompensas, Guerrero Sith, Agente Imperial, Contrabandista y SoldadoStar Wars: The Old Republic - gamescom-Vorschau: Spielszenen mit Kämpfen en Star Wars: The Old Republic. Con la excepción de los humanos, son las únicas especies que pueden ser elegidas por jugadores de cualquier clase sin desbloquear el Cartel Market o Legacy. Apariciones *''Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Return'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, La Sangre del Imperio'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Cosecha Roja'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' *''Darth Bane: Regla de Dos'' * * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Restraint'' * * * *''El Consejo Jedi'' cómics *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' * *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' * *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma novela]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómics *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''End Game'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Oblivion's Kiss'' *''Star Wars 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *"Nomad" *''Star Wars 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics * *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''Plea Bargain'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' * * * * * * *''The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *''Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *''Darth Maul—Death Sentence 2'' *''Darth Maul—Death Sentence 3'' *''Darth Maul—Death Sentence 4'' *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * * * * *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' * *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * *''Obsession 1'' *''Obsession 4'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' * *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last Jedi'' * * * *''Shadow Games'' *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic * *''The Force Unleashed II'' novela *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' * *''Death Star'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Under a Black Sun'' * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' * *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legado: Roto'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' *''Legacy—War 1'' *''Legacy—War 2'' *''Legacy—War 3'' *''Legacy—War 4'' *''Legacy—War 5'' *''Sith Assault'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Jedi Academy'' *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' * * *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Old Wounds'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Episode I Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to the Characters of The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Guía del Héroe'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * Rogues Gallery: Fringers}} * * * * *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Véase también *Traje de combate Zabrak *Armadura de campo Zabrak Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Especies humanas y casi humanas Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies del Borde Medio Categoría:Especies espaciales Categoría:Zabraks